Wakaba Mine
|kanji=ワカバ・ミネ |rōmaji=''Wakaba Mine'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday=X748 |age=36 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover 43 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |marklocation = Left Chest |occupation=Fourth Master's Advisor |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Macao Conbolt |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Wife Unnamed Daughter |magic=Smoke Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} For Wakaba's Edolas counterpart, see Wakaba (Edolas) Wakaba Mine is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He's a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt, and was his advisor during the latter's time as the guild's Fourth Guild Master. Appearance Wakaba is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He's almost always seen with his eyes either closed semi-open; they seem to have light-coloured pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 24 His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominals and pectorals above it are well-defined.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Cover He also seems to have mildly hairy legs. After the seven-year timeskip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking appearance and being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Wakaba’s old, usual attire consisted of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-coloured flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba’s knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands. He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which usually included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 After the disappearance of Makarov and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-coloured jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, and simple dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 11 Personality Wakaba is a perverted old man who cares deeply for his friends and guildmates. He dislikes marriage and sexually harasses Laki Olietta and Kinana constantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Cover History Wakaba has been in the Fairy Tail guild since before Cana (who had been in Fairy Tail longer than others of her age group), and became close to many of the other older guild members such as Reedus Jonah and his rival Macao Conbolt. Synopsis Macao arc Wakaba is first seen flirting with Mirajane using his Smoke Magic and asks her to go on a date with him, but ends up dismayed when Mirajane reminds him that he is married by transforming into his wife.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 Shortly thereafter, Natsu returns from a mission together with Happy and a new recruit, Lucy, and starts a brawl which Wakaba participates in. After Makarov dissolves the fight and calms everyone down, Wakaba surveys their latest guildmate Lucy in admiration, questioning Natsu where he found her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 26 Lullaby arc Wakaba casually hangs around in the guild with his fellow guildmates when he Erza returns from a mission, prompting him to become nervous in her presence. The female mage immediately begins to scold several members over various issues, including Wakaba, who had littered the floor with cigarette butts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and the Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other as a fulfillment to Erza's promise to Natsu before the mission. Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza for the damages caused by the earlier battle with Eisenwald.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc When no one was inside the guild, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, attacked and destroyed it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Team Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks caused Master Makarov to declare war and charge towards the rival guild, bringing with him most of his Mages, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc When the contest for strongest member of Fairy Tail commences, Wakaba fought against Macao. Later on, Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down The Hall of Thunder, Wakaba managing to destroy only one lightning Lacrima. After the trouble was over, he was later seen alongside Macao during the preparations for the Fantasia Parade. Edolas arc Wakaba was shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she was a Dragon Slayer. He is then sucked in by the Anima to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail. After the events in Edolas, Mystogan saves the guild by teleporting it back to Earthland using the Reverse Anima. Tenrou Island arc Carla demonstrated her power of premonition by having visions of the Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talked about the youth of the guilds, how they were like them in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candies in the guild. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Wakaba, who was promoted as the fourth master, Macao's advisor. Although Macao is officially the guild master, Wakaba refuses to address him as such, causing the two to argue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-6 However, the two stops their argument when they heard Droy shouting that Levy will never come back. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them but Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 10-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grief and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Wakaba stays behind when Fairy Tail members go to search for Tenrou Island with their new information. Teebo and his crew enters the guild again stating their master won't accept that Fairy Tail hasn't paid them. Romeo is almost attacked by Teebo, but the missing members of Fairy Tail return right then and defeat Teebo and his crew in an instant. After they explain the first Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermilion had saved them with Fairy Sphere, Wakaba and the rest of the guild cry in joy of their return.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-20 During the celebration of the Fairy Tail members return, Wakaba is there when Makarov allows Macao to keep his position as Master for a while. Wakaba and Makarov then tease Macao about this behind his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Some time later, Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza go to Twilight Ogre to negotiate their payments. They end up fighting as Macao and Wakaba watch from outside, not surprised they used violence to solve the issue. They then see Happy and Natsu with depressed looks on their faces walking down the street, which confuses the two men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Wakaba is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next master, but instead Makarov realizes Gildarts has declined the role, but not before reinstating Laxus as a guild member, and making Makarov the master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again by them participating in the Grand Magic Games. Wakaba is opposed to this with other members, but once Makarov hears the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 Magic and Abilities Wakaba's_Smoke_Crush.jpg|Smoke Crush Wakaba's_smoke_fake.jpg|Smoke Fake Smoke Magic: Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke from his pipe and use it in combat. *'Smoke Crush': Wakaba shoots smoke from his pipe with enough force to knock away several enemy Mages around him. (Anime only) *'Smoke Fake': Wakaba creates multiple copies of himself made of smoke. (Anime only) Relationships Unnamed Wife He also has a wife, but he doesn't like her at all. Mirajane Mirajane is a nineteen year old Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. Wakaba tries to flirt with Mirajane often, and he has decided that if he can get Mirajane to go out with him, he'll leave his wife for her. Macao Conbolt Macao is Wakaba's friend and long time rival. After Macao replaces Makarov as the master of Fairy Tail, Wakaba becomes his personal advisor. He maintains his rivalry with Macao during this time, often calling him by name rather than calling him "Master" as per Macao's insistence. Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Macao Conbolt vs. Wakaba Mine *Elfman, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help